The era of tumor immunology began with experiments by Prehn and Main, who showed that antigens on the methylcholanthrene (MCA)-induced sarcomas were tumor specific in that transplantation assays could not detect these antigens in normal tissue of the mice (Prehn, R. T., et al., 1957, J. Natl. Cancer Inst. 18:769-778). This notion was confirmed by further experiments demonstrating that tumor specific resistance against MCA-induced tumors can be elicited in the autochthonous host, that is, the mouse in which the tumor originated (Klein, G., et al., 1960, Cancer Res. 20:1561-1572).
In subsequent studies, tumor specific antigens were also found on tumors induced with other chemical or physical carcinogens or on spontaneous tumors (Kripke, M. L., 1974, J. Natl. Cancer Inst. 53:1333-1336; Vaage, J., 1968, Cancer Res. 28:2477-2483; Carswell, E. A., et al., 1970, J. Natl. Cancer Inst. 44:1281-1288). Since these studies used protective immunity against the growth of transplanted tumors as the criterion for tumor specific antigens, these antigens are also commonly referred to as "tumor specific transplantation antigens" or "tumor specific rejection antigens." Several factors can greatly influence the immunogenicity of the tumor induced, including, for example, the specific type of carcinogen involved, immunocompetence of the host and latency period (Old, L. J., et al., 1962, Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci. 101:80-106; Bartlett, G. L., 1972, J. Natl. Cancer Inst. 49:493-504).
Most, if not all, carcinogens are mutagens which may cause mutation, leading to the expression of tumor specific antigens (Ames, B. N., 1979, Science 204:587-593; Weisburger, J. H., et al., 1981, Science 214:401-407). Some carcinogens are immunosuppressive (Malmgren, R. A., et al., 1952, Proc. Soc. Exp. Biol. Med. 79:484-488). Experimental evidence suggests that there is a constant inverse correlation between immunogenicity of a tumor and latency period (time between exposure to carcinogen and tumor appearance) (Old, L. J., et al., 1962, Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci. 101:80-106; and Bartlett, G. L., 1972, J. Natl. Cancer Inst. 49:493-504). Other studies have revealed the existence of tumor specific antigens that do not lead to rejection, but, nevertheless, can potentially stimulate specific immune responses (Roitt, I., Brostoff, J and Male, D., 1993, Immunology, 3rd ed., Mosby, St. Louis, pps. 17.1-17.12).